Kuro
---- Kuro (黒) is the brand new official RP character of Supreme Kuzon. He is a young Saiyan who thrives and loves to fight and accomplish and reach his goals. He is also on the good side and on the Lookout Crew, where he currently resides. He is also the Original Super Saiyan (which makes him over 2,000 years old!). His favorite place to train is The Ice World. 'Biography' Kuro was born in 244 Before Age, 1,270 years ago from 2 Saiyan parents, who they lived on Planet Saiyan. His parent's trained him growing up. When Kuro was 8 though, he was training with his mother at full power, but suddenly lost control, and started going out of control. His hair flashed gold and he grew into a giant golden ape, where he then lost ful control and destroyed everything. No matter how many tried to stop him, they all failed and he soon self destructed, blowing up Planet Saiyan. After that, he went to Other World, where he stayed and training alone for 1,268 years. It was after 1,268 years, that was the time Kuzon died, and went. Then Kuzon seen Kuro and seen he was the Original Super Saiyan, so he made a deal with King Yemma to exchange Kuro's life back and keep Kuzon in the Other World (even though Kuzon could have came back easily, he thought it was time for a new start), so King Yemma sent Kuro back to the living realm to the Lookout, and Kuzon just stayed in Other World. 'Joining the Lookout Crew' When Kuzon died from Heart Disease, when Kuzon went to Other World, he still wanted to have someone to suceed him, so he exchanged Kuzon, for Kuro. He then sent Kuro back to the living world and Kuzon stayed in Other World. Kuro then appeared struggling to climb onto the Lookout out of nowhere, Zan and Terrek helped him up. Kuro get fitted in, looking over and examining the Lookout. Zan then said he needed to fight a member of the Crew to officially be in it. Kuro showed his power by going Super Saiyan. Not long later, he went up to Zan and asked who he wanted him to fight. Topazo came up at that same time, and Zan said he needed to fight Topazo in a little battle. So he did. Little Kuro and Topazo did some hits, both equal, then made a blast clash, where Kuro used the Kamehameha that he later said learned from Kuzon in Other World. They kept going at it and finnaly Topazo won the blast clash but knocked Kuro into a tree where he started crying saying he gave him "boo boos". Topazo helped him up and said that he would offer to train him. Kuro cheered up and said yes. So they went off to train. His first lesson was learning the Masenko. Topazo tried it and Kuro tried it, he did perfect on his first try. Topazo told him good job and ruffled his hair, and Kuro then let out, saying he reminds him of the father he never had, so he then told him the entire story (explained in the "About" section above ^). 'Fighting Super Cell' A few days later, on the Lookout, everyone sensed a wierd power. A huge blast soon hit the Lookout but everyone dodged it. Soon, a Cell like creature came from nowhere, and soon revealed himself, as Super Cell! (Read more here). After he did some explaining, Kuro then got super mad and went Super Saiyan and attacked him. Super Cell knocked him out with one hit. Super Cell then used a Solar Flare on everyone and used Instant Transmission to dissppear... After that, Topazo, Kuro, Lux, and Zan Jr all flew after him. They soon see a huge explosion. They go down into the destroyed city, and soon see a shadow...it is revealed as Super Cell! After some talking, Zan Jr and Lux fought him head on. After a long battle, Super Cell decided to transform into his Super Ultimate form! He then was equal with Zan jr and Lux. Kuro fought him some but was beat hard, so Topazo, Zan jr, and Lux made him go home or he'd die. Kuro didnt want to at first, but Zan jr approched him about to beat him. Kuro then cried and flew home sad. After another long fight, Super Cell decided to take the battle elsewhere, so he flew off to a huge abandon field. There Zan jr and Lux met back up with him and fought again. After some time, Super Cell went through another transformation, not much a new form, but a grown one. He grew the size of a skyscraper! He then fought Zan jr head on as Lux recovered from their early fight. Zan Jr started going out of control soon, and took down Super Cell for a bit, but they were still about equal. Soon, Truth, Vegitax showed up. Super Cell was severely beating everyone to death, even Zan jr dropped out. Kuro soon shown up to see what was happening. Super Cell soon was sick of waiting, so he decided to transform again to his Super Perfect Ultimate form! He did and got much stronger. He then started forming a Spirit Bomb, to finish everyone off. As he did, Truth started forming a Spirit Bomb, and with the energy of Kuro, Vegitax, Lux and everyone elses together, he finished it. Super Cell finished his and then there was a Bomb Clash. With Truths bomb having all the power or the Lookout Crew, it easily over powered Super Cells', which it then lead to destroy Super Cell, once and for all. After he was defeated, the Lookout Crew left the battlefield tired and happy, back to the Lookout, to rest their heads and eat some waffles. 'A New Start' Weeks after Super Cell's defeat, the crew was living normal life on the Lookout. Mars' died not long after, and everyone mourned. Kuro done regular things, trained, while Zan Jr and the others did the same. After a week, Kuro and Zan Jr decided to have a spar. They did, and they fought a little fight. Kuro struggled against Zan Jr's power but they seemed equal. Soon Kuro went Super Saiyan, and they had a little little fight. Soon after some insults from his opponent, he went full power, to Ascended Super Saiyan. Zan Jr thought in his mind that all Kuro did was rely on transformations. So after he calmed Kuro down (which was hard), he decided he would be his trainer to teach Kuro to be a good fighter. So Zan Jr told Kuro to follow him, and he flew off the Lookout to the Earth ground. He walked into a village called Desaku Village, while Kuro slowly followed him confused. Zan Jr was about to train, but Kuro soon said...he was hungry! Zan Jr, tipped, decided to bring Kuro to the noodle shop. Kuro happily and fastly ran for the shop and went inside. Zan Jr got him a bowl, and Kuro fastly ate it. After almost 50 bowls, Kuro kept eating. After Zan Jr threw out that he was eating away all the food for the village, Kuro went ahead and lifted his hand, and shot a purple blast at his noodles, make them copy, or duplicate. He then kept eating, Zan Jr suprised. 'Inner life' Kuro, soon became 13 years old. He really only stays on the Lookout, with new hermit Kuzon. Kuzon soon showed everyone a place called the Skulfn Cairn, a large sacred multidimensional training void. Soon after that, Kuzon brings up the plan to go traveling, and that he is going to live in his old Chevy van. An old dirty van. Michael Iron, who Kuzon and Kuro are now going to train, all get comfy in the van. They are all going to travel across the world training. On the first day, Kuzon stops the van while driving along a steep canyon. He and the others get out. Kuzon teaches Mike a new move, the Lightning Bolt. Then he lets Kuro take on Mike, with Kuzon helping out some. Kuro, Tre, and Michael each fought Roman in Satan City, after they sensed a power destroying it. Kuro and Mike appeared there, and went in a fight. Kuro went Sapphire Super Saiyan fast, and used many attacks. He soon went Complete Super Saiyan, and destroyed the entire city, saying they are wishing it back anyway. Soon, Kuro reveals the Black Bolt, and Golden Supernova, and uses them, destroying all of the city and making a huge crater. He soon uses the Golden Sparkle, his most powerful move. Upon hitting Roman, it creates a super explosion, seen from all around the universe. It fades, Roman badly injured. Roman says "See you again", and disappears back to no where. Kuro, Mike, and Tre then heal, and Kuro brings unconcious Mike to the Skulfn Cairn, where he heals him in a chamber, and heads back to the Lookout. Kuro, on Christmas, Zero gets him a katchin shield, Kuro's shield, said to be made by the hulian gods. Kuro takes it proudly, and will use it in later battle when needed. 'Fight against the God's of Death' After long times of peace, Kuzon, who is always training with others in the Skulfn Cairn, discovers the ancient God of Death's son, Hepustus, knows mortals are in the Cairn. Hepustus will do anything to guard his father, Heatusphus', grave, which is the Dark Lake, hidden in the Soul Cairn, and not seen in over 500 billion years, hundreds of billions of years before life existed. The crew knows they are in danger and have to fight a GOD, or his son for now, and go to find help. Kuro doesn't do much, but follows along with Kuzon and Zat. Zat leads Kuro and the others underwater in the Pacific Ocean to the Ryugu, an Antlantis-like hotel, where they await to meet the Sea Dragon for further guidance. Soon after all that, Kuzon is on the Lookout with the others thinking. Kuzon teleports to the Skulfn Cairn with Kuro and the others and gets in. He runs to the wall at the end of the cairn, to see what Hepatus is up too. Heapustus escapes and runs through the cairn, Kuzon and them failing to catch up. Heapustus makes it to the end, and makes a barrier and floats in a wierd way above a black lake. The crew, Kuzon mainly, knows what is going on, and quickly gets out of the Cairn. He gets to the Lookout again, and knows they must go to Other World, to meet an old wise man who knows about this problem the universe faces. They teleport to Other world, and meet up with him. Kuzon explains everything, as Kuro looks for little Yellow, Zion in a kid form (but he doesn't know :::D). The old man points out the Skulfn Cairn, and everyone find out he isn't actually dead when he teleports right to it. The Old man, on the rim of the portal, makes movements, and makes another orange portal appear in the corner of the Skulfn cairn blue one. He sprinkles a liquid on everyone, and they make their way in. They make their way to the Library. Kuzon leads. Hidden in the library known, is a large lobby, and many secret passage ways, and who knows what else. Skeletons, secret messages, and more, full of secrets that are never revealed line halls and passageways. The Great Library is the greatest information source in the universe. It is dusty because it hasn't been opened in 500,000 years. Hidden, is a large book with almost 10,000 pages, G.O.D. (God of Death), telling the story of the God's of Death. Kuzon, Kuro and the others take the book, which is locked, and steal it, and break through the ceiling, and move on. Outside, around the library, is a never ending ocean. Under the ocean, is millions of scattered portals to unknown dimensions. Behind the Library, which is on a giant rock, is the underwater volcano to the Skulfn Cairn, which the gang uses to get home. The gang appears back in the Skulfn Cairn through a portal, which then closes. Kuzon sees that Heapustus is a lot more powerful now. Kuro is ready for the battle and orders Zero to guard the book so Kuzon can read some of it when needed. Kuzon, Kuro, and the others get ready to fight and rush into battle. Heapustus uses many tricks and Ki blasts, but still shows weak skill, and it isn't long until he is defeated. When he is defeated, the universe goes into a change, and there is a huge explosion, almost destroying the Skulfn Cairn. After that long battle, the Dark Lake begins to twirl, and then, a giant Minotaur creature raises. He names himself, as the God of Death, Heatusphus. He has giant hammers and more. He attacks, and at first, he damages everyone quickly. Kuro blasts first into Complete Super Saiyan, and kicks him hard into a wall. After much pummeling and long battle, Kuzon reads the book some more, while Kuro is badly damaged. Kuro blasts into Sapphire Super Saiyan and starts shooting large crystals at Heatusphus. Kuzon finds out that there is only one way to defeat Heatusphus, with a Multiple Fusion. Kuro, badly beaten, is smashed into a rock nearby. Kuzon and the others go and wonder what is happened. Kuro explains he used his ALL his power and lifeforce, to help weaken Heatusphus. Kuro explains to wish him back later, and slowly dies. Kuzon, ready to avenge him, gets ready. Kuzon, Vegitax, Kuro, Kuzon and Michael Iro must fuse all together. So they get in the right stances, and fuse together! Into...Migizoro This fusion of 5 stands just above the right power needed to defeat Heatusphus, a God. So after much pummeling, all-together, they create a Super Universal Supreme Spirit Bomb, and gather ALL the energy from the entire universe, and launch it at Heatusphus! Heat can't stand the power and barely pushes it back almost crossing super dimensions, and he starts to incinerate and explode on the in and outside. Heatusphus speaks his final words, and After that, there is a large ass explosion, destroying the entire northern universe... Zero defuses and used his power to quickly teleport everyone to Other World before they are stuck in the blast. When in Other World, Migizoro defuses back into the gang. Kuzon knows about the universe being almost destroyed, and goes to King Yemma's great great great grandson, and explains it all. Yemma, annoyed, pulls out his magical staff and tells Kuzon to speak into the staff, to the All-Knower, the creator of all of existance, to create it again. In a blast, the entire north universe comes back into existance. Kuzon and them quickly teleport back to the Lookout, happily to be home and comfy. Kuzon gets the Supreme Dragon Balls, and wishes back Kuro and everything else back to normal. The sky doesn't turn green this time though. The universe is back to normal...for now...Kuro goes back to regular life, with the other Lookout Crew. 'Kuro and Ethan's spar' After a few months, Kuro and Ethan decided to spar. They were in the mood for a bloody fight, so they went to a random location near the ocean border. There, they sparred. Nikad, Kotaz, and Hikari Minato were also sparing in a Royale. In a bloody fight, it involved Sapphire Super Saiyan, and going Super Saiyan 2. Ethan went Super Saiyan 3 soon. It soon came down to Ethan offering Kuro's energy after they're both wore out. Ethan says it can make him reach Super Saiyan 3. Kuro, at first not taking it, goes with it. He takes the energy and starts powering up. There is soon a large explosion, and Kuro comes out a Super Saiyan 3!!. The other fighters surprised at his power and new level, Kuro and Ethan continue fighting on a par level. 'Fight against Kuzon's father, Lord Kuzon' It was a sunny Lookout day, 4 years later, in 1047. Kuro was eating, Kuzon was sun bathing and the world was good. It wasn't long, Kuzon went in the Lookout Home to wash dishes, and noticed something on the TV when Kuro turned it on. "There was a recent explosion in West City! A large unknown spaceship is killing and burning everything It is- AHH!!" and it was interupted. The Lookout crew knew to expect trouble and quickly left to West City. When there, Kuzon and Kuro and the others found a shard of metal, with words imprinted on it. "Dear son, I know who you are and I question your wherabouts. Come to 135"134'141. Sincerely, your father". Kuzon was confused by "your father", and quickly left back to the Lookout with Mars, Ethan, Merohan, Kotaz, and Nikad. Once there, Kuzon imediately contacted his 149 year old spaceship, and they blasted off. They soon landed on a strange planet with a red sky and glow, smelling like meat. They hopped off, curiously, and ran to the nearest power source. On the way, little green stinky meaty people stopped them. They explained they are the intelligent race being enslaved by a Lord. The crew went ahead, until they found the dome. A giant black gate opened and the crew walked in. It was full of thousands of green people in stadium seats, and a giant inside, with a red water fountain. Soon, a man in a cape with a Saiyan tail showed up and welcomed them. He soon explained he was Kuzon's father, who escaped Vegeta's explosion and found his way here 300 years ago. He enslaved the weak ones and stole their power of eternal life (until they're killed). Then he says he lured them there to kill them. He then attacks. All the Crew are ready, while Kuzon is uneasy and confused why his father is so evil and sick. They fight a while. Lord Kuzon holds himself, while Merohan is the main fighter next to Kuzon. Ethan and Mars are fighting green people who are attacking them in the background. Lord Kuzon throws many remarks, and after seeing the others going Super Saiyan, he unleashes his form, shocking everyone. They fight more and more and it gets violent. Soon, Lord Kuzon is outmatched. He keeps absorbing magic water from the fountain in the middle of the dome, until Kotaz destroys it, pissing of Lord Kuzon and making him attack at full force. After Lord Kuzon is thrown down and stuck, he looks at the moon, about to become a Great Ape. His tail is ripped off by Merohan as soon as he sees something happening. He then fights more. Soon, a voice is heard. The voice recognizes itself, as Kuzoh! The grandfather of Kuzon and father of Lord Kuzon. Lord Kuzon fights him, saying he is weak and stupid. Kuzoh says he isn't perfect, but that a real Saiyan doesn't just enslave anyone and kill anyone. He explains it is wrong, and helps fight him. Soon, Lord Kuzon becomes a great ape, and terrorizes everyone. But he is still beaten, as all the Crew shoots their best blasts at him. He soon shrinks, insulted. His shirt is gone and he is shribbled on the ground cold. He gets up, no words, and tries to escape to the Crew's spaceship to run because he knows he is beaten. The crew catches up to him, and stops him. Quickly, Merohan destroys him with a Super Dragon Fist. Lord Kuzon floats half naked with a hole in his torso, and the crew tells the green people to take care of the rest, and they start kicking him in places and sray painting him, until Lord Kuzon is destroyed from play torture. Kuzon does nothing but sit in the ship and watch out the window, and gains a tear, asking why his father had to be so evil and not he kind you look up too. Soon, Kuzoh came back and wanted to give something to Kuro (who he called his "nephew") and grandson. He gave Kuro a box full of never ending waffles, and Kuzon a box with a scroll of unnamed contents as a gift to remember him. Kuzoh says they can always call for him when they need help, and then disappears. The crew returns happily to the Lookout, and resumes life. 'Battling Tenchi' Kuro was training when Tenchi showed up on the Lookout. Kuro wanted to battle him, and they did. Kuro and Tenchi hit each other at full power while Kuro soon went Super Saiyan 2, 3, and then Complete Super Saiyan. He made a Waffle World, where he hit Tenchi with multiple waffles. Tenchi and him appeared back at Earth soon and Tenchi gave up, and left the battle, leaving Kuro the winner by default. 'Super Saiyan 4' Kuro and Ethan decided to spar one day, while Ethan intended it to be for making Kuro go Super Saiyan 4, but Kuro didn't know. So they fought--hard. After going Super Saiyan 3 at full power and even Sapphire Super Saiyan once, it started to storm. Ethan told Kuro to look at the moon, but Kuro thought it was to distract him. Kuro soon looked at it and became a Great Golden Ape. He ran around a bit, tried to stomp Ethan a few times and even did a large dance number, but he soon became a Super Saiyan 4!!! Kuro then felt his power, and it was unbelieveable. He then continued his fight with Ethan. 'Sparring with The 14th Saiyan' Main Article: Page RP: Kuro vs The 14th Saiyan - A Friendly Sparring Match 'Kuzon's death; leading the Lookout Crew' The night after a spar by Kuzon and Ethan, Kuzon went to bed. The next morning, he did not wake up. Kuzon Jr and Helena soon found out he is dead. Everyone mourned--including Kuro. Kuzon's death (and like he said) meant that it was Kuro's place to lead the Lookout Crew. Kuro also trained Kuzon Jr. in the place of Kuzon. Kuzon would not return for 5 years until Age 1052. 'Appearance' Kuro has the appearance of most Saiyans, he has a small brown tail and a body which is not very muscular but can pack a punch and take a few. He normally wears a light green Gi with orange wristbands and waist-strap. His eyes are sharp and ready for a good fight, always ready. In June 1047, Kuro gains dark green Gi. 'Transformations' Kuro has many transformations and more are being added as he acheives them in working order. More to be added over time. *'Super Saiyan' - As a Super Saiyan, Kuro's hair sticks up and turns a lightish dark like usual. He is very cocky in this form but not at his full potential. He first reached this form as an 8 year old Saiyan, over a thousand years ago, which he ended up destroying the original Saiyan planet. He now masters it, as Kuzon taught him in Other world before they were revived. *'Super Saiyan 2' - Kuro reaches Super Saiyan 2 through training, shortly after defeating the God's of Death and having his soul replenished. He is very cocky in this form and kicks ass. *'Super Saiyan 3' - Kuro (teen) reaches Super Saiyan 3 through his spar with Ethan. Ethan offers him power, and Kuro takes it, at first his body can't take it, but he gets more energy and then reaches it. He has long hair, and large muscles. *'Super Saiyan 4' - Kuro reached this formn through sparring with Ethan. He is very confident in this form, and enjoys toying around. *'Ascended Super Saiyan '- He reached this during the fight with Super Cell. He achieved it in anger, but it had no effect at all to Cell. *'Full Power Super Saiyan' - He acheived this form over his training in the Ascended Super Saiyan form. He is calmed in this form and reaches it as a teen. *'Great Ape' - He acheives this rarely, usually only in very bad emergencies or accidents. Deadly though. *'Sapphire Super Saiyan' - He invented the Sapphire Super Saiyan. It is used often and is about as powerful as Supreme Super Saiyan. *'Complete Super Saiyan '- Kuro revealed this form while fighting Michael Iron on him and Kuzon's training trip. It focuses on gold and power, and looks just like Super Saiyan 2 but more golden. *''Complete Super Saiyan 2'' - This is an un-fazed form, as it is unknown if it is official or not. Kuro is a Super Saiyan 2, when he decided to mix it with Complete Super Saiyan, resulting in this. It was only used once, during his spar with Ethan. *'Sigma Super Saiyan' - Kuro reaches this through intense training. To be added. 'Attacks and Techniques' *'Ki Blast '- The Most simplest form of energy wave. *'Ki Barrage '- A Mix of rapid Ki blasts in one attack. *'Kamehameha '- A technique made by Master Roshi and taught to him by Kuzon. A beam of energy. *'Super Sapphire Crystals '- A move he uses in his Sapphire Super Saiyan form. It freezes the opponent in crystals. *'Sapphire Swirl' - He gathers all blue energy around him into a super strong blast. The Sapphire State is needed. *'Duplicate '- He can make copies of any object with a blast. *'Complete Kamehameha '- A golden Kamehameha that is used in the Complete Super Saiyan form. It is very power ful, and is formed and shot in half a second. *'Aura Shield '- Kuro uses this in his Full Power mode. He makes a purple shield of Ki and makes a hard shield out of it. It can be broken easily, but the higher in power he is, the more combustable. *'Black Bolt' - A powerful golden bolt used in the Complete Super Saiyan form. It is black and yellow and powerful, enough to break Katchin barely. What makes it special is it is called the Black bolt but it is golden. *'Golden Supernova' - Like the Supernova, but it is Golden, bigger, and slightly more powerful. *'Golden Sparkle' - Perhaps one of Kuro's most powerful blasts. It is a shiny gold sparkle formed in the Complete Super Saiyan form. It drains A LOT of energy when you form it. Upon impact, everything in existance turns white, and a huge explosion, capable of destroying planets occurs. It quickly wears off. *'Sword Bash' - Kuro uses his shield to bash his opponents, sending them back a few feet or so. *'Galactic Explosion' - Invented by Super Saiyan 3 Kuro. It is a large green explosion that can blow people away. *'Addicted to Drugs' - Where Kuro acts crazy and stupid but still hits the person, acting stupid. *'Super Fist' - Kuro makes his fist huge with energy (literally huge) and can smash an opponent easily. *'Supreme Lava Wave' - Kuro forms a HUGE wave of Lava that is the size of half the Earth (but humans can't see it), and crashes it at his enemy and surrounds them, taunting them while the walls of lava close in on them. Burns bad. 'Trivia' *Kuro is technically 1,270 or so since he was in Other World for 1,262 years, but in the real living world for 8, since he died when he was 8, in 238 Before Age. So people technically count him as 8, as he didn't grow in all that time in Other World either, since you don't age in Other World, and Kuro died in the living world when he was 8, until he returned, he was still 8. Now he is 15, because since he is much older than he actually is, he just ages faster. *The black bolt, is actually golden. Unknown where the name came from. 'Gallery' ' KuroInjured.png|Kuro Injured in a Fight SSJGoku2.jpg|Sapphire Super Saiyan Kuro Blah.jpg|Sapphire Super Saiyan 2 Kuro Kuro.jpeg|Kuro about to go Sapphire Super Saiyan TeenKuro2.jpg|Super Saiyan Teen Kuro KuroInjured2.png|Kuro severely injured fighting the 14th Saiyan ' Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Awesome Category:User Warrior Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Z-Fighter Category:Sysop approved Category:Powerful Category:Children Category:Lookout Crew